Tel est pris, etc
by Nham
Summary: Défi du Lauréat du Poney Fringant, proposé par Zamîn. Cadavre exquis.


Défi du Lauréat estampillé Poney Fringant. Proposé par Zamîn.  
Contrainte : écrire un cadavre exquis à quatre.  
Thèmes : "cadavre" et "exquis" (forcément).  
Auteurs (dans l'ordre) : à venir.

**Les phrases en gras sont les seules transitions connues de chaque nouvel auteur** (sauf moi qui vois tout avant de rédiger la dernière partie).

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement, en ce début de Printemps, sur une paisible Comté encore ensommeillée. Le pépiement délicat des oiseaux retentissait dans l'air vif et frais du matin ; les fumerolles blanches des cheminées se détachaient sur le ciel clair et pur, parsemé de traînées roses-orangées, témoins silencieux de l'agitation qui doucement commençait à régner dans les foyers. Les volets de bois s'ouvraient les uns après les autres, quelques saluts joyeux retentissaient déjà de loin en loin, tandis que certains, blottis sous leurs édredons douillets, étaient encore abandonnés aux bras de Morphée.

Dissimulés dans un buisson, aux abords de la demeure des Touque, les petits Meriadoc et Peregrïn s'apprêtaient à accomplir le premier méfait de leur journée. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine reposait l'objet de leur convoitise : une appétissante fournée de chaussons aux pommes, encore fumants, qui n'attendaient que d'être chapardés. Le délicieux fumet qui embaumait l'atmosphère leur donnait l'eau à la bouche.

**Les deux complices affamés échangèrent un long regard, hochèrent lentement la tête, puis sortirent furtivement de leur cachette.**

Ils avaient attendu tout le jour et craignaient que le gibier qui gisait près de leur cachette tout en restant atrocement loin n'ait été volé par quelques créatures de passage. A leur plus grande joie, tel n'était pas le cas, et le cadavre n'avait été que peu endommagé par les insectes et les oiseaux. La viande avait macéré sous le soleil mais leurs ventres criaient trop la famine pour qu'ils chipotent sur ce qui leur était offert.

\- L'tête pour toi, dit le plus grand des Orcs, l'corps à moi.

Son comparse tordit son hideux faciès en une grimace de négation. Le grand Orc grogna férocement et ils se regardèrent avec férocité, les poings serrés.

-J'te laisserai pas avoir l'meilleur part ! gronda le plus petit Orc en se redressant pour essayer d'atteindre, vainement, la taille de son comparse. L'autre ricana et s'approcha vivement du plus petit qu'il dominait de toute sa carrure.

-L'tête pour toi, l'corps à moi. Pas de discussion !

-Ya rien à l'tête, contesta le plus petit, néanmoins d'un ton plus incertain. Le grand Orc leva le poing pour l'abattre sur le crâne du récalcitrant lorsqu'un bruit de déchirure leur fit tous deux tourner les yeux vers le gibier.

Une corneille picorait allégrement la chair.

-Que… ? firent-ils d'une même voix interrogative. Leur saisissement monta d'un cran, et fut tel qu'ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un moment, quand d'autres oiseaux se joignirent à la première corneille, recouvrant littéralement le cadavre.

-Elles mangent notre repas, remarqua le plus petit. Son comparse cracha par terre et fusilla des yeux les coupables.

**\- Et ben, l'on va les en chasser, dit-il d'un ton si dur que même son complice en frissonna. **

Gandalf, que cette farouche détermination inquiétait quelque peu, vit son cousin s'éloigner à grands pas, farfouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque élixir dont il avait le secret.

Perplexe, il s'assit sur une souche et bourra sa pipe. La petite Pimprenelle le rejoignit et prit sa main. La petite moue tremblotante implorait le pèlerin gris du regard. Le magicien affectait un air confiant et serein, mais se demandait quelle mesure de dernière extrémité son honorable parent pouvait concocter contre l'invasion de cafards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cousin Radagast revint, l'air guilleret et combatif. Il semblait en grande conversation avec une boule ébouriffée de piquants, d'où sortait un petit nez pointu, qui se rétracta lorsque Pimprenelle s'approcha.

« Je vous présente Toupic ! C'est un brave et jeune hérisson, qui ne refusera pas de vous aider dans votre malheur, puisqu'il y gagnera une demeure. Il adore les blattes, les cafards, les lombrics et autres petits désagréments des foyers de hobbits. Il ne tardera pas à chasser vos ennemis avec la plus grande férocité, ne laissant pas même un cadavre tant il les trouve exquis !»

**ooOoo**

Les deux orcs s'approchèrent furtivement du cadavre du jeune Meriadoc. Les dernières traces de son complice d'antan avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Car en effet, tout gourmand fût-il, Pippin n'avait jamais eu la patience de son cousin, et Meriadoc avait, lui, été victime de son indécision maladive. Le temps s'était alors chargé du reste, et Meriadoc avait dépéri seul, lentement, en attendant une occasion de chaparder un chausson aux pommes qui n'arriva jamais.

Le petit orc attrapa un bâton et titilla le corps du pauvre hobbit.  
"C'bon. L'est mort."  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice et le plus grand des orcs croqua à pleine dent dans le bras du hobbit.  
"Ch'est frugal, mais ch'est exchquis !"

La scène était ignoble, et Pimprenelle faillit rendre son dix-huit-heures en arrivant sur place accompagnée des deux istari. Toupic le hérisson ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Il courait déjà tête baissée et à toute vitesse sur les deux orcs. Gandalf fit un pas pour aller aider le jeune animal, mais Radagast le saisit par le bras : "Non Olorin. Il est déjà trop tard. Je connais Toupic, prions seulement pour que les deux orcs aient une mort rapide."  
Arrivé à hauteur des orcs, Toupic le brave sauta au visage du plus petit et lui croqua le nez avec une violence inouïe. Le cri de douleur de la créature hante encore, paraît-il, les nuits de Pimprenelle. Le premier ennemi hors combat, Toupic se retrouva en duel face au plus grand des orcs. Ce dernier avait sorti son poignard et le faisait danser dans sa main droite.

"Si t'veux me voler mon repas, va falloir m'passer sur l'corps avant."  
"Skouik !"  
"C'est ça, fais l'malin."  
"Skouik skouik !"  
"T'passeras pas !"

Le grand orc fonça sur le jeune et brave Toupic dans un assaut désespéré. La lame s'abattit sur le hérisson, mais celui-ci esquiva de justesse et le poignard s'enfonça dans la terre. Toupic planta alors ses papattes dans le sol et dans un formidable élan, sauta, rasa de près le cou de l'orc, et atterrit deux mètres plus loin. L'orc se redressa en souriant.

"Oh non ! Il l'a raté !" s'écria Pimprenelle en s'accrochant à la manche de Radagast.  
"Non ma petite, Toupic ne rate jamais sa cible." lui répondit aussitôt l'istar.

En effet, alors que l'orc passait sa main sur son cou, il se senti trempé. Car si le hérisson l'avait juste frôlé, ses épines aiguisées lui avaient tranché la carotide. L'orc tomba à genou, puis face contre terre. Dos à son adversaire, Toupic prit tout de même la peine de tourner la tête et de lui jeter un dernier regard supérieur :

"Skouik."

Le jeune et brave hérisson s'en alla ensuite à pas lents vers le coucher du soleil. Musique.


End file.
